Best Friend
by chachajoa
Summary: "Aku memperhatikanmu, sedangkan kau memperhatikan dia. Aku tidak apa-apa walau hanya menjadi seseorang yang selalu kau jadikan sandaran dari waktu ke waktu. Aku terus saja membodohi hatiku seolah aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, apakah mencintaimu merupakan sebuah dosa?" –Kim Taehyung / Oneshot / Songfic / Boys x Boys / Vkook or Taekook / Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / AU!


**Best Friend [TaeKook]**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neujeun bam sure chwihan ni moksori mwonga**

 **Seulpeun iri isseossna bwa**

 **Ni gyeote geu saramgwa manhi datwossdamyeo**

 **Naege wirohae dallaneun neo**

 _Larut malam, suaramu terdengar seolah sedang mabuk_

 _Mungkin sesuatu yang menyedihkan telah terjadi pada dirimu_

 _Kau bilang kau sering bertengkar dengan orang di sebelahmu, dan_

 _Kau memintaku untuk menghiburmu_

 **...**

Dering ponsel yang tengah tergeletak diatas nakas terdengar nyaring memecah keheningan malam itu. Seorang pemuda tampan tengah bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya tengah berusaha menggapai ponsel hitamnya yang masih setia berdering. Suara pelan pemuda diseberang terdengar tepat ketika ia menggeser gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Tae.." suara isakan menyertai panggilan tersebut.

Tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil pun pemuda tampan yang tadinya masih setia dengan selimutnya kini terduduk dengan mata yang ia usahakan untuk terbuka lebar.

" _Wae_? Ada apa, Kook? Katakan," sahutan beruntun terlontar begitu saja dari bibir si pemuda tampan.

"Taehyung.." sekali lagi, panggilan tersebut yang hanya bisa terucap dari bibir si pemanggil.

"Katakan, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya pemuda tampan yang ternyata bernama Taehyung itu sembari berdiri menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil kaos hitamnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari si pemanggil, dan hanya terdengar suara isakan dari seberang. Dengan tergesa Taehyung mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah mengenakan kaosnya.

"Jangan ditutup sambungannya. Biarkan tetap tersambung, aku akan kesana," seolah sudah mengerti tempat yang harus ia tuju.

Dalam perjalanan, Taehyung tetap berusaha untuk mengajak si pemanggil –yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Jungkook– untuk tetap berinteraksi. Tapi nyatanya, yang Taehyung dapati hanyalah suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda manis itu –Jungkook–.

Taehyung berlari tergesa memasuki kafe yang dimana –sangat ia yakini– Jungkook tengah berada didalamnya.

Tepat ketika kakinya menginjakkan lantai bagian dalam kafe tersebut, Taehyung mendapati sosok pemuda yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya pada lengannya yang dilipat pada salah satu meja kafe tersebut dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hey.." Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tersebut. Yap, dia Jungkook. Sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang tengah mencuri perhatian dan hatinya sudah hampir 10 bulan ini.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya pelan, menampilkan wajah berantakan dengan mata sembab dan juga hidung yang memerah akibat menangis semenjak beberapa menit lalu.

"Cerita sekarang?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berada disebelah Jungkook. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan anak rambut yang tengah menghalangi wajah Jungkook, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir setia pada kedua pipi berisi si pemuda manis itu.

"Putus," dengan nada bergetar dan juga kepala menunduk dalam, Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Hey, hey. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita cari yang lebih baik lagi untukmu," tangan Taehyung terulur untuk mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang kini bergetar kembali akibat menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

.

 **Neo animyeon na jung han myeongeun babo**

 **Tteonajido dagagajido moshago**

 **Geureul baraboneun neol barabomyeo**

 **Nae jasineul dallae nunmuri goyeo**

 _Kau atau aku, salah satu dari kita adalah orang bodoh_

 _Kita tak bisa pergi ataupun saling mendekat_

 _Aku melihatmu menatapnya_

 _Aku mencoba menghibur diriku dan mataku berkaca-kaca_

 **...**

Bisikan-bisikan beserta tatapan tak mengenakkan mahasiswa pagi itu mengantarkan setiap langkah Jungkook menuju ruang kuliahnya. Taehyung tahu itu. Bahkan saat ini Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana cara Jungkook menatap seorang pemuda jangkung yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan perempuan berambut sebahu di depan ruang kuliah yang akan menjadi tempat Jungkook menjalankan perkuliahannya pagi itu. Taehyung merasakan hatinya mencelos saat melihat tatapan Jungkook yang melemah tepat ketika seorang mahasiswa menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Dia sudah memiliki yang lain," begitulah kalimat yang dapat Taehyung dengar dari tempatnya.

Ingin sekali Taehyung menghampiri dan memeluk bahu sempit yang sudah siap bergetar kapan pun itu. Tapi, Taehyung sadar. Jungkook tidak terlalu senang jika seseorang mencampuri masalahnya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kampus yang saat ini hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas maupun mimpinya. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya pada rumput kosong yang lumayan jauh dengan beberapa gerombolan mahasiswa yang ada disana. Menghubungkan _earphone_ pada ponselnya dan merebahkan dirinya dengan tas ranselnya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Menikmati suasana pagi hari di taman kampus tidaklah buruk, mengingat banyak pohon rindang yang tumbuh di beberapa area taman. Air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata yang tengah terpejam dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Jeon Jungkook," senyum terukir tipis pada bibirnya tepat setelah ia menggumamkan nama seseorang yang tengah mengisi relung hatinya.

 **.**

 **Cause yo so beautiful to me**

 **Gyeolguge urin chinguro**

 _Karena bagiku kau begitu cantik_

 _Pada akhirnya kita menjadi teman_

 **...**

Genggaman pada bingkai foto itu semakin erat saat dirasa sang pemilik tengah merasakan denyut aneh pada hatinya ketika melihat sebuah foto yang terbingkai apik tersebut. Taehyung menggenggam bingkai foto itu semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tepat setelah ia sampai di kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan kuliah hari ini.

Senyuman miris terukir pada sudut bibirnya.

"Manis.. Cantik.. Sayang hanya teman."

Kekehan pelan ia lontarkan untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Konyol. Sangat konyol.

"Maaf, aku takut. Bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan seberat itu. Aku belum siap dengan segala resiko yang harus aku terima jika terjadi sesuatu pada akhirnya. Aku bahkan belum siap jika harus berpisah denganmu."

Taehyung kembali bermonolog dengan perhatian yang terarah penuh pada foto Jungkook dan dirinya yang berada dalam bingkai di genggemannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **Niga geujeo kkumiramyeon, yeppeugo seulpeun kkumira hal tende**

 **Why geu dalkomhan moksoriro? Neon naege malhae you are my best friend**

 **Gakkeumssik gidael saram geu jeongdomyeon gwaenchanha**

 **Gal got ilheun seom hana you are my best friend**

 _Jika kau hanya mimpi, aku akan mengatakan itu adalah mimpi yang indah dan menyedihkan_

 _Mengapa dengan suara manismu itu? Kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah sahabat terbaikku_

 _Aku baik-baik saja menjadi orang yang bisa kau sandari dari waktu ke waktu_

 _Sebuah pulau tanpa tempat untuk dikunjungi kau adalah sahabat terbaikku_

 **...**

"Taehyung, bisa antar aku ke bazaar makanan dekat rumah tidak?" nada atusias yang terdengar berasal dari suara seorang pemuda di seberang membuat senyum Taehyung perlahan mengembang dengan sendirinya.

"Boleh, jam tujuh aku jemput bagaimana? _Call_?" Taehyung menyahut sedikit terkekeh saat membayangkan tingkah si pemuda yang telah mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya saat ini. Yap, Jungkook sering kali mengganggu waktu tidur Taehyung, baik siang hari maupun malam hari. Tetapi, justru Taehyung sangat bahagia jika waktunya seringkali diganggu oleh pemuda manis tersebut.

" _Call_. Ku tunggu, Alienku."

Yap, kini wajah Taehyung total memerah tepat ketika Jungkook selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Tanpa kalimat penutup atau sejenisnya, Taehyung buru-buru mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia takut jika kelepasan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Masa bodoh dengan Jungkook yang akan menganggapnya marah atau apapun. Toh, ia langsung mengirimkan pesan dengan ketikan " _see you_ " pada ponselnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, tepat sepuluh menit yang lalu kedua pemuda itu –Taehyung dan Jungkook– tengah berada di area bazaar makanan dekat rumah Jungkook.

"Mau apalagi?" tanya Taehyung sembari memperhatikan Jungkook yang tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dua macam makanan yang berbeda jenis.

"Apa tidak ada _tteokbokki_ disini?" Jungkook kembali bertanya dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan.

"Itu disebelah sana. Mau?" Taehyung terkekeh sembari menunjuk salah satu stan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Mau, mau. Mau dua, yang besar," Jungkook melompat kecil menuju stan tersebut.

"Hey, hati-hati." Taehyung memperingatkan sang sahabat dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran kecil guna memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku mau tiga porsi yang besar." Bukan, itu bukan suara Taehyung. Itu suara Jungkook yang berbicara dengan wanita si penjual _tteokbokki_.

"Kok tiga?" kening Taehyung mengernyit heran.

"Kan satunya untuk perutmu," jawab Jungkook santai sembari mengunyah makanan yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Tapi, kau yang bayar ya, Tae. Kan tadi katanya mau traktir aku," gigi kelinci itu lagi yang tampak saat Jungkook memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar, gembul. Giliran gratis, cepat sekali," Taehyung mengejek Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa memperdulikan ejekan darinya.

"Terima kasih, Taehyungku. Kau yang terbaik. Tetap seperti ini ya, tetap jadi sahabat yang selalu ada buatku," pelukan hangat yang di berikan si manis menjadi perpisahan malam hari itu di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"I.. iya.. kau juga ya. Jangan sedih-sedih lagi," Taehyung membalasnya dengan memberikan tepukan kecil pada punggung sahabat manisnya itu.

"Selama kau berada disampingku, akan aku usahakan," gigi kelinci itu menyembul malu-malu dengan disertai rona pipi yang terlihat samar karena hari semakin larut.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, Taehyung pamit pulang setelah mengantar Jungkook sampai ke rumah.

"Sahabat," gumam Taehyung sembari terkekeh kecil di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah. Hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki dari rumah Jungkook menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **Saram maeumi maeumdaero doel su isseossdamyeon, jinjage miryeon beoryeosseo**

 **I'm talking bout you and me**

 **Hanbal dagaseoryeo hamyeon, neon geu saram soneul japgo meoreojyeo**

 **Gudi geureohge seon geusji malji, yeoji dugo issdeon saram minmanghage**

 **Sseuldeeopsi yeppeuji malji?**

 **Maeil bam naejeok galdeunghae simgakhage**

 _Jika perasaan bisa dikendalikan, aku akan membuang semua penyesalanku_

 _Aku berbicara tentang kau dan aku_

 _Saat aku mencoba maju selangkah, kau meraih tangannya dan pergi menjauh_

 _Kau tak perlu menggambar sebuah garis, aku punya sebuah perasaan untukmu dan kau membuatku malu_

 _Mengapa kau menjadi begitu cantik jika kau tak akan menjadi milikku?_

 _Setiap malam aku dalam kekacauan yang dalam_

 **...**

Taehyung bangun dari tidur lelapnya, semalam ia telah berpikir keras untuk menyiapkan apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini. Yap, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Mengesampingkan rasa takut akan kehilangan yang selalu membayangi setiap langkahnya.

Semangat Taehyung telah terkumpul untuk hari senin ini. Tersenyum disetiap langkahnya menuju ruang kuliah sang pujaan hati, bersiap untuk menghadapi hari baru setelahnya.

Tapi..

Langkahnya terhenti.

Tepat ketika ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah bersenda gurau dengan pemuda jangkung dengan tangan keduanya yang tengah bertaut mesra.

Taehyung tertawa. Lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tampak begitu menyedihkan. Senyum manis itu, senyum cantik itu, senyum yang selalu ia harapkan tampak pada wajah tersebut. Mungkin keputusan Taehyung untuk berbalik menuju parkiran tidak ada salahnya.

Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara lembut itu memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung."

Dari seberang sana, dapat terlihat Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung yang telah bersiap memutar tubuhnya untuk menuju parkiran.

"Sini." Yap, mau tidak mau Taehyung tetap menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu. Dengan senyuman yang tampak pada sudut bibirnya, Taehyung barjalan santai mendekati Jungkook.

"Hai, Kook." Taehyung menyapa Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Karena jujur Taehyung tidak kenal dengan pemuda jangkung di samping Jungkook, setahu Taehyung itu mantan Jungkook yang kapan hari memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jungkook dan meninggalkan Jungkook di kafe malam itu.

"Hai, Tae. Kita balikan," Jungkook mengucapkan dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

"Oh, selamat ya," balas Taehyung sembari mengulurkan tangannya berniat memberikan ucapan selamat atas hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kau ada kelas?" tanya Jungkook setelah menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung.

"Ah, iya. Tapi, dosennya berhalangan hadir. Jadi, diganti hari." Bohong. Taehyung bohong. Bahkan menginjakkan kaki dikelas saja belum. Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa jika ia membutuhkan tempat tidurnya saat ini.

"Oh, langsung balik atau bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook –lagi– dengan senyum yang masih melekat pada bibirnya.

"Langsung balik. Ya sudah, aku balik dulu ya, Kook. Semangat." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook sebelum ia melangkah menjauh menuju parkiran kampus.

Mendung di malam hari. Taehyung masih setia bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Suara titik air terdengar dari balik jendela kamar. Taehyung tampak kacau, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang.

Malu. Malu sekali. Itu yang hingga saat ini Taehyung pikirkan tentang perasaannya. Ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan ini. Berkali-kali Taehyung memukul dadanya tepat dibagian hatinya yang merasa sangat sesak hari ini.

 **.**

 **Heundeullineun nareul deopchineun pado**

 **Saranghan ge joeramyeon neoneun gamok**

 **Amureohji anheun cheok maeumeul sogyeo**

 **Neo ttaemune modeun ildeuri kkoyeo**

 _Sebuah gelombang menerjangku saat aku goyah_

 _Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah dosa, kau adalah sebuah penjara_

 _Aku membodohi hatiku seolah aku baik-baik saja_

 _Semuanya berjalan salah karena dirimu_

 **...**

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya pada rumput taman kampus. Membuka ponsel hanya untuk melihat notifikasi yang sedari tadi menyebabkan ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Sekelebat gambar _background_ _chatroom_ mengingatkannya kembali kepada sosok yang beberapa hari ini serasa hilang dalam hidupnya. Yap, Jungkook membuat kehidupan Taehyung berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Taehyung berubah menjadi seseorang yang cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, sering berganti pasangan walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menjadi teman jalan menghabiskan waktunya guna menghilangkan si manis itu dari pikirannya.

"Sayang, nanti kita jadi kan?" suara perempuan berambut sepinggang terdengar dari arah depan.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Jam delapan aku jemput," Taehyung kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak jam sembilan saja? Jam delapan masih terlalu sore untukku," protes sang perempuan yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung.

"Jam delapan, atau tidak sama sekali." Taehyung berdiri melenggang menjauhi perempuan tersebut.

"Tae," suara yang sangat Taehyung kenal, terdengar sangat lirih.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan memasang sebuah senyuman pada bibirnya sebelum berbalik menghadap sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Iya, ada apa, Kook?" tanya Taehyung yang mendapati sorot ketidakpercayaan pada mata Jungkook.

"Kau?"

"Iya." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook, sebelum Jungkook menanyakan pertanyaan lebih lanjut. Hanya satu, Taehyung tidak sanggup melihat wajah Jungkook untuk saat ini, runtuh semua pertahanannya yang telah ia siapkan selama ini hanya dengan menatap wajah itu.

"Sudah sana, kau ada kelas kan? Aku sudah mau balik, tadi kelasku sudah selesai," ucap Taehyung sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusak surai sahabat manisnya itu.

"Semangat ya," lanjut Taehyung sebelum melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap punggungnya penuh kesedihan.

"Hati-hati, Tae. Maaf, ini salahku," gumam Jungkook pelan, bahkan bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa mendengar gumamannya selain dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **Eonjerado neoui gyeote, binjariga namyeon nal bwajugessni**

 **Meoreojineun son niga jabajundamyeon, sesang nunbusil tende**

 _Jika suatu saat nanti tak ada orang lain di sisimu, maukah kau menatapku?_

 _Jika kau memegang tanganku yang kian menjauh, dunia akan bersinar_

 **...**

Jungkook masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari satu semester ini hubungannya dengan Taehyung semakin memiliki jarak semenjak pertemuan di taman kampus waktu itu. Bahkan saat ini ia dan Taehyung hanya tinggal menunggu hari wisudanya yang akan diselenggarakan kampus besok. Ia takut, sungguh. Ia takut Taehyung akan menjauhinya. Ia takut Taehyung sudah tidak meningatnya. Ia takut dengan segala bentuk kemungkinan yang dapat timbul mengenai Taehyung dan dirinya. Jungkook sadar, ini semua salahnya. Ia yang telah membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Apa aku harus menemuinya saja?" tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya dia akan menolak kehadiranku," gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi, aku tidak tenang kalau seperti ini terus," lirih Jungkook sembari menggigiti kuku jemari tangannya.

"Jungoo, ada Taehyung dibawah," suara wanita paruh baya terdengar dari luar pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Hah? Serius?" Jungkook terlonjak kaget dan berlari terburu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, sana selesaikan masalah kalian," usakan penenang Jungkook rasakan pada puncak kepalanya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jungkook menuruni tangga dan mendapati pemuda tampan tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Hai, Tae," sapa Jungkook pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Oh hai, Kook. Maaf mengganggu waktunya," balas Taehyung.

Canggung. Sedih sekali mengingat selama ini tidak pernah ada kecanggungan yang tercipta disetiap kali pertemuan mereka berdua.

"Aku mau pamit sekalian minta maaf," ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Lidahnya kelu.

Berbagai pemikiran melayang-layang dipikiran Jungkook. Pikiran akan Taehyung yang menjauh dari hidupnya berada pada barisan nomor satu.

"U.. un.. untuk?"

"Semuanya." Taehyung menunduk.

Air mata Jungkook mengalir begitu saja, isakan demi isakan terdengar. Dan membuat Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Tersentak melihat Jungkook menangis segila ini.

"Hey.. kenapa menangis?" Taehyung mengarahkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang kini bergetar hebat.

"J.. jangan p.. pergi," hanya kalimat itu yang dapat Taehyung dengar sebelum suara isakan kembali mendominasi ruang tamu tersebut.

"Maaf," satu kata yang sangat tidak ingin di dengar Jungkook saat ini.

"J.. ja.. jangan minta maaf, cukup jangan pergi," suara Jungkook terdengar sesenggukan terendam dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Erat. Pelukan Jungkook sangat erat. Seolah tidak mengizinkan Taehyung untuk melepasnya barang sedetik pun.

"Hey.. hanya dua tahun, bahkan bisa lebih cepat." Taehyung sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya guna melihat wajah sahabat manisnya ini.

"J.. janji?"

"Iya.. dua tahun, paling lama. Tidak lebih," ucap Taehyung yang berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook yang kini masih setia terisak walaupun tidak separah tadi.

"Dimana?"

"Inggris."

"Itu jauh, Taehyung," rengek Jungkook yang kini tengah mengusap jejak air matanya.

"Hey, janji paling lama dua tahun. Tidak lebih, Jungkook," tangan Taehyung terulur untuk membantu menghapus jejak air mata pada pipi gembil itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa baru bilang?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara paraunya.

"Buat apa bilang, toh kau sudah tahu semuanya," jawab Taehyung dengan santainya.

"Menyebalkan."

"Mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba yang membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berjanji apa?"

"Jika suatu saat nanti tak ada orang lain di sisimu, maukah kau mengingat bahwa ada aku yang selalu menatapmu?"

 **.**

 **Na honja malhago honja deutneun mal**

 **Hey boy you know i love you so**

 **Neoege eonjenga hago sipeun mal**

 **Hey boy you know i love you so**

 _Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri dan aku mendengarkan diriku sendiri_

 _Hei boy, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu_

 _Itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan suatu hari nanti_

 _Hei boy, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu_

 **...**

Cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk mengawali hari. Bandara Incheon terlihat ramai dengan lalu lalang banyak orang seperti biasa. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya santai sembari mendorong koper disebelahnya bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya. Seorang pemuda manis dengan dua orang paruh baya berbeda gender tengah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tae, tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya wanita orang paruh baya yang diyakini sebagai ibu Taehyung.

"Tidak, tadi sudah dicek ulang sama dia," jawab Taehyung sembari menunjuk pemuda manis –yang tengah berdiri disebelah ibunya– menggunakan dagunya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tinggal sebentar ya. Kalian disini saja dulu, jangan kemana-mana," ucap ayah Taehyung yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Jungkook sepeninggalan kedua orang tua Taehyung.

"Mana kekasihmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Loh? Bukannya balikan?"

"Sudah putus lagi."

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sembari mencibir pelan.

"Apa?" sinis Jungkook yang samar-samar mendengar cibiran Taehyung.

"Tidak," balas Taehyung tak kalah sinis.

"Ih. Kok balik sinis begitu," pukulan-pukulan kecil Taehyung dapatkan pada lengan kanannya.

Pukulan Jungkook terhenti saat bibir Taehyung mendarat pada pipi gembil miliknya yang kini tengah merona hebat.

"Suatu saat akan ku katakan, untuk sekarang aku ingin sukses terlebih dahulu," bisik Taehyung tepat disebelah telinga Jungkook yang juga memerah dampak tersipu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Selesaikan semua secepatnya, aku menunggumu disini," dan detik itu pula bibir Jungkook mendarat pada bibir Taehyung. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak lebih.

"Hey.. berani sekali anak kecil ini." Taehyung tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya yang bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar keberanian milik Jungkook terkekeh pelan saat mendengar respon yang diberikan Taehyung.

"Karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan suatu saat nanti. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba," Jungkook benar-benar membuat Taehyung kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Dan sebagai pelampiasannya, ia kembali merengkuh tubuh pemuda manis tersebut dengan senyuman dan juga kecupan kecil di puncak kepala si manis sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloo, _happy new year_ ^^

Sebenarnya ini cerita sudah pernah aku kirim buat ikutan sebuah _project_. _But_ , seketika timbul keinginan buat _repost_ di akun ffn-ku. Awalnya bingung mikirin alur cerita ini kudu gimana, tapi tiba-tiba aku kepikiran lagu **iKON – Best Friend** ini. Jadi, dari situlah timbul keinginan untuk coba bikin _songfic_. Berhubung ini merupakan _songfic_ perdanaku, jadi maafkan jika aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan. Saran kalian akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. **_Purple you_**.


End file.
